In the Shadow of the Red Dawn
by The Prince ofInfinite Darkness
Summary: A strong man stands above and conquers all . This is the one and only truth of life . Naruto believes that is a nature's law . On getting transported to Middle Earth he forms an organisation to reclaim what he believes is his by right .
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a Naruto/Lord of the Rings Crossover but only Naruto will be added to the Lord of the Rings world. As for pairings I am not sure about that . Message me with ideas on pairing if you want them .

(Prologue)

In a massive depression in the earth lay the battered and bleeding body of the strongest ninja of all time in the elemental nations with the exception of perhaps the Rikudou Sennin himself . The man who was virtually immortal and who could bend time itself was finally defeated and killed by the combined strength of the student's of Jiraiya , Minato , Tsunade and Orochimaru . It had been a long and bitter fight where old differences had to be put aside for the achievement of a common objective . The destruction of the psychopath otherwise known as Madara Uchiha the strongest Uchiha to ever exist .

Even with their combined might they had barely scraped through to win . Madara truly was a man with no equal . A man who could bend and defy all the laws of nature . Naruto the resident seal master and one of the four people who had fought together to kill the Uchiha Patriach could not help but respect the deceased Uchiha. Madara was not just a man with a lot of hot air, he had a bite to go with his loud bark . If Madara had not been actively seeking his demise for the completion of his goals Naruto knew for a fact that he would not have dared go against the strongest Uchiha to ever live.

Oh Naruto knew that if other people found out his line of thinking they would scoff and call him a coward . The truth was that there is no cowardice in accepting the fact that there are some obstacles which you can't overcome. Naruto knew that as he was now there was no way he could singlehandedly defeat the dead Uchiha . And this is why he respected and to a certain extent even admired the deceased Uchiha . He was powerful insanely over powered at that and power deserved respect according to Naruto .

Naruto did not even remember how many different training techniques he had employed in the hopes that he would be able to match Madara . All of that was for nought as Naruto realised his progress was too slow . He knew at the rate he was going he would need another five decades at the very least to even hope to match Madara . In desperation Naruto had turned to the only thing he had which could help him match Madara . The Kyuubi a being with almost infinite chakra but no intelligence what so ever to use said chakra . Kyuubi just like all tailed demons were creatures of impulse whose natural intelligence was no more than that of the most intelligent animal that existed on the planet apart from humans . The tailed demons despite all their strength and chakra were nothing more than overgrown animals which had a very basic and simple thought process . Hunger , territory , threat, etc was the only thing they could comprehend . Even basic speech was beyond these colossal creatures . The only way these creatures communicated was through grunts and roars .

Naruto in his desperation had altered the seal holding the Kyuubi so that it would send larger amounts of Kyuubi's chakra into his chakra coils to increase his chakra reserves and regenerative abilities . Even though Naruto was a seal master he was dealing with an extraordinarily complicated seal which he had practically no prior experience with . So it was natural he would mess up . Even though the mistake was minor it had drastic consequences . The new seal instead of sending increased amounts of purified chakra into his system pumped large amounts of unpurified demonic chakra into his system continuously. This had the added effect that the demonic chakra after a while started overpowering his human chakra . To cope with the strain of this new energy his body continuously started mutating to handle the pressure from this vastly different energy source . This caused him to slowly evolve into a demonic entity . It would take a couple of years but if nothing was done soon Naruto would change into a full fledged demon with no way of reverting back into a human. In time he would even gain all the Kyuubi's chakra and energy. Not that Naruto was complaining he rather liked the idea of becoming immortal and never having to age .

This part of the deal Naruto liked . But the part Naruto did not like was the fact that along with the chakra the Kyuubi's spirit and personality were also merging with his . The seal of course made sure that his was the dominant personality while the Kyuubi's was recessive . What annoyed Naruto was even though the Kyuubi's personality was recessive it still had an impact on him . His thought process had become more primal in nature . Mind you he did not lose any intelligence on merging with Kyuubi . No what had happened was his thinking had become more like that of a cave man . He started to believe that the strong deserved to rule over the weak . That all threats to his existence needed to be removed and so on . In short he had become a lot darker and more vicious .

Naruto had done a very good job of hiding all these changes both physical and psychological from his few acquaintances and the general public of Konoha . He had taken to wearing gloves and shades to hide his claws and rapidly changing eye colour . His eyes had slowly started becoming more and more slitted and their colour had changed from the deep blue into violet . He knew in the coming months his eyes would become slitted like a cat's and colour would change into bloody red exactly like the Kyuubi's eyes had been. Naruto had gone so far as to even stop socialising with the small number of people he liked. In this way he hoped that no one would notice his changes and sudden shift in his personality . He hoped he would be able to continue to keep his secret safe in the future .

"Finally it is over" said Sasuke Uchiha .He was being supported by his pink haired ex team mate Sakura Haruno . Too much use of his Mangekyo Sharingan had left him dizzy and his vision hazy .

"No, it is not over yet there is still one other thing left to do" said Naruto his eyes hardening while his mouth clenched .

Sasuke and Sakura turned towards their third team mate with a curious look .

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that Naruto pulled out two kunai from inside his jacket sleeves faster than anyone could see and plunged them into his two ex-team mates chests and straight into their hearts .

Shock was the only thing that could be registered by the two dying Ninja .

"Why" was all that Sasuke managed to wheeze out before dying .

"Naruto have you completely lost your mind" screamed Kakashi Hatake the Jounnin sensei of their Gennin team . Kakashi had been paralysed with shock by the unforeseen betrayal of his student .

Naruto started to walk slowly towards where Kakashi was laying on the ground trying to recover from chakra exhaustion .

"No I have not lost my mind sensei . The Mangekyo Sharingan of an Uchiha can control and restrain the power of the tailed beasts . This also means that Sasuke could control me . I couldn't allow that" said Naruto in a dead tone . His facial expression showing not a trace of emotion .

After a small pause Naruto continued " Especially after Sasuke proved himself untrustworthy on multiple occasions in the past. Yours and Sakura's death is regrettable but I can't possibly allow word of my actions to get back to Konoha . This is nothing personal but I simply won't allow any threat to my existence to remain ."

Kakashi looked down . The pain he felt was too much to bear . When had Naruto fallen into the darkness Kakashi wondered . Had he finally snapped from all the strain put on him due to his being the Kyuubi jailor wondered Kakashi . He wondered if things would have been different if he had spent more time with his knuckle headed student . Got him to open up more . Perhaps if he had helped Naruto to see the world and helped him realise that there was more to life than training and missions . He realised how lonely an existence Naruto led . With no friends or family only his own thoughts to keep him company . Kakashi knew that there were barely a handful of people who even dared to socialise with the demon container . Most didn't want anything to do with him while the rest were driven away by the social stigma of being associated with Naruto . Had he the legendary copy cat Kakashi been so badly fooled by his student's false laughs and smiles that he did not even realise when madness had overtaken him . What saddened Kakashi was that he like the other members of his team had not even bothered to get to know Naruto outside of missions . They had always been too busy with their own lives to spare some thought for their other team mate . After some thinking Kakashi realised with some shock that it was quite a miracle that such a thing hadn't happened long ago . After all man is a social animal . He is meant to love and be loved by others . With no one willing to love him it was only natural that Naruto would grow to love only himself . It was ironically funny in a sick kind of way thought Kakashi . When he had been twelve years old Naruto had fought and defeated Gaara of the Desert who had been a person who loved only himself and had no one who cared for him . On defeating Gaara, Naruto had preached about the importance of love and bonds . Five years later Gaara had the love and respect of the whole sand village while Naruto had grown to love only himself . It was strange how life could throw these curve balls . It seemed that in life Naruto had gotten the shortest stick there was .

Kakashi shook himself . There was no point in crying over spilt milk . What could or possibly would have been had no effect on the here and now . He had to stop Naruto now so that he did not become a threat to every person alive .

Kakashi took all his remaining chakra and pushed it into his Sharingan eye . When he opened his left eye it had taken the shape of his Mangekyo Sharingan .

Naruto stopped walking and tilted his head to the side in a gesture of curiosity and asked "Who are you trying to fool sensei ? You don't have any energy to stand up . There is no way you could use your Sharingan let alone your Mangekyo Sharingan at this point of time . You are just wasting chakra."

Not giving a response Kakashi gathered every last ounce of chakra left in his being and prepared to use his final attack . He knew that that he was not going to survive this . After he used this attack he would have nothing left . Not even a little chakra would be left . He was going to die but he had every intention of taking Naruto with him .

Naruto seeing that Kakashi was not turning off and covering his Sharingan thought that this might not be a bluff after all . He quickly took out his kunai and rushed to deliver the killing blow to his sensei .But before he got between a dozen paces of his sensei's position a massive tear opened in the fabric of reality two paces behind Naruto which started pulling everything around it towards the tear . Naruto's surprise worked against him and thus he was unable to ground himself with chakra in time and was pulled into the tear along with a lot of debris . The tear in the reality closed as Kakashi no longer had the chakra left to sustain it .

"Finally it is over" was the last thing Kakashi spoke before dying .

To this day no one in the elemental nations ever found out what actually transpired that day.

AN: I am stopping here because I want to refresh my knowledge of Lord of the Rings .I read the books four years ago so it is natural I might have forgotten something . Anyways what I really want you people to do is tell me which timeline should Naruto appear in . I personally am leaning for after Sauron's death . I will have to do many alterations to the normal plot line so that the story will work .


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty years it was hard to believe it had been so long . Thirty years ago he had been sent to this new dimension by his one careless mistake . The memory of that humiliation was still searing in his mind . But what he liked best about being immortal was that he had all the time in the world to learn from his mistakes .

After defeating and killing Madara he had planned on conquering and uniting all the elemental countries under his rule . His careless mistake had altered his plans only slightly . Instead of the elemental countries he was now going to rule a united Middle Earth . Nature had deemed it so .

When he had just arrived in the Middle Earth Naruto had spent his time travelling and learning everything he could about this strange land where mythical creatures like dragons and elves lived . It seemed that all the different species that existed in this dimension had evolved in such a way that their bodies did not produce chakra at all . Naruto had been stumped he had not even thought it was possible to exist without chakra.

Naruto had arrived in the twilight years of the reign of the Dark Lord Sauron . Despite the strength of all the armies the Dark Lord had amassed Naruto knew that there was a very high chance Sauron would fail in achieving his ambitions . There was absolutely no subtlety in his actions . Naruto having been trained as a ninja from a very young age knew that war was more of a psychological battle than anything else . It was all about deceit and deception .Sauron despite being more than three thousand years old had the deception skills of a genin .

Therefore it came as no surprise to Naruto that Sauron had lost and Mordor had fallen . Gondor had risen in its place as the strongest power in the land . Under the leadership of the new king Elessar Gondor had quickly risen from strength to strength .

After he had gotten a good grasp of the geo-political arena in this world Naruto had begun making plans for the completion of his goals . After twenty years of diligent planning and tweaking of events he was finally ready to set the ball in motion .

His defeat at Kakashi's hands had taught him a very valuable lesson . You can never be too cautious and even the best laid plans can go awry if you do not factor in all the variables affecting the outcome of a scenario. Naruto had not factored in Kakashi's determination to stop him and thus he had not thought Kakashi to be a threat in his chakra exhausted state . That had proved to be an almost fatal error on Naruto's part . Thus he was not going to tempt fate and let his pride blind him again by thinking that he could take on the entirety of the Middle Earth on his own. Especially because now there were so many unknowns to contend with .

The three unknown factors that most worried him were Gandalf the White the leader of The White Council , Elrond the Halfelven the ruler of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel the queen of the Lorien forest. Naruto had no sure way of knowing the true extent of their powers . All the knowledge he acquired about these three individuals he got from sources that were unreliable at best .

So Naruto for the completion of his goals had formed an organisation called Akatsuki just like Madara had . He had every intention of hiding in the shady organisation just like Madara had done in his.

Naruto could not help but emulate the master planner and strategist . The sheer brilliance and foresight of that man still stunned Naruto sometimes . The most valuable lesson Naruto learned from Madara was that in this game of chess there was no reason to expose the King and make him vulnerable when it was so easy to hide him and let a disguised pawn take his place .

(Location: Somewhere in the orc infested Mines of Moria)

In a large room there was a moderate sized bonfire burning in its centre . The fire illuminated the room in a flickering light . Through the flickering light one could make out six individuals each dressed in a high collared cloak which was black but had a red cloud pattern sewn into them . On one side of the bonfire stood a single individual who was about six feet in height and had his black hair tied in a ponytail . He had a massive gash going through his eyes .He also had a long katana strapped to his side .He looked to be about thirty five years old .His name was Haladir the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki .

On the other side of the bonfire stood five individuals four male and one female in a loose semi circle facing their leader. From the left to right were Kisane, Thrain , Tragon, Thranuil and Styrra .

((If you don't want to get bored reading about these original characters then I suggest you skip the next part))

Kisane is a huge man almost seven feet tall .He has short cropped brown hair with matching brown eyes and also a slight stubble growing on his face . He is carrying a massive head cleaver sword strapped on his back. He looks to be about thirty years old . He is a very quiet individual who seldom speaks more than a few words unless required . His reasons for joining Akatsuki are unclear though it is known for a fact that he hates the elves with a passion . Kisane is not a very good swordsman so what he lacks in skill he compensates in brute strength .

Thrain is a short man of about five and a half feet who has fiery red hair and black eyes. He is carrying two nodachis which are strapped on his both sides . He looks to be about twenty seven years old . His personality just like his hair is fiery . Thrain is quick to anger and is known to revel in bloodshed . He joined Akatsuki so that he could test himself by fighting against strong opponents . Thrain is an expert in fighting with his nodachis . His boasts about being the best warrior who used the nodachi have some level of truth in them .

Tragon is a tall man of about six and a half feet who has a very athletic build . He has shaggy blonde hair that easily reaches till his shoulders .He also has piercing grey coloured eyes .He has a massive jagged cut going from his chin till his left ear . He is carrying a single bladed scythe on his back . He looks to be about thirty two tears old . He joined Akatsuki because he wanted to avenge his older brother who died in the battle to defend Mordor against the approaching army of Gondor and her allies. He was part of a small tribe from the east which had chosen to ally itself with Mordor . Tragon is a moderately skilled fighter with his scythe .

Thranuil is a moderately tall man of about five feet ten inches . He has long and sleek black hair that reach till the middle of his back . He also has striking electric blue eyes . He carries a single short sword of about three feet in length strapped at his right side . He is twenty nine years old . Thranuil is a very calm and composed individual . He is a splendid tactician . And thus more often than not he wins a battle because of his strategy rather than his extraordinary skills with a sword . He joined Akatsuki because he believes in the Leader's view of a united Middle Earth . Thranuil believes this to be the only way lasting peace can be brought to this land .

Styyra is the youngest member and only female in the Akatsuki at present . She is about twenty five years old , she has long black hair with matching black eyes . She is extraordinarily beautiful for being a pure human . Her glossy black hair and creamy skin is quite a rarity among the humans . She carries a bow on her left shoulder while a quiver of arrows is strapped on her back. She is an unimaginably skilled archer . Just like her folk the Haradrim she also dips her arrows in deadly poison . She is a cold and calculating individual . She joined Akatsuki because she wanted to cement her place in history .

((Alright it's all clear guys the OC description is over))

In a commanding tone the Leader spoke " I have recruited another individual with unique skills to our cause . You can come in now Naruto ."

Naruto who had been standing outside in the corridor listening to the meeting going on inside heard the 'Leader's' command and quickly applied his unique version of the henge to change his body into that of a thirteen year old blonde haired blue eyed child . He looked just like he had when he was thirteen except he had claws now .

The seals in his clothes had caused his clothes to shrink along with his body . He was dressed in a simple black pant and shirt.

It was going to be irritating to act like a dumb blonde without a care in the world . Even though it was annoying he could still feel that his prankster nature was raring to go.

Naruto opened the door to the room and jogged into the room he had barely gotten close enough into the light of the fire to be seen properly before he 'tripped' and fell face first on the ground .

"Owwwie oow wow ow" Naruto screamed while he was rolling around on the ground massaging his head .

The expression on the faces of all the members of the Akatsuki except the Leader's was priceless.

Their heads turned back and their eyes focused on the Leader . "Has he gone insane . He is letting a brat who can't even walk straight join the Akatsuki" they wondered unanimously.

"That is enough Naruto" the Leader spoke in a calm tone . "Go and stand besides Styyra. "

Still rubbing his head Naruto walked towards his assigned position .

When Naruto had taken his assigned position Leader started speaking again "Styyra Naruto will be your partner ."

The Leader held his hand up to prevent any outbursts from Styyra from coming before he continued speaking "That was an order . I want each of you to rest up and prepare for battle .The tensions between the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain and The Wood Elves is building . There is a high possibility that small skirmishes will break out soon . It is therefore likely we will be hired to provide our services . Does anyone have any questions."

Naruto's hand zoomed up in the air before he started jumping on his spot .

The Leader gave an almost imperceptible sigh before asking "What is it Naruto?"

"Do I get to wear a super awesome cloak like you are wearing huh huh" asked Naruto with childish enthusiasm bubbling in his voice .

The Leader pointedly ignored Naruto's question while asking "So if there are no questions you are all dismissed . Naruto stay behind I want discuss the terms and conditions of your appointment to Akatsuki."

When everyone but Naruto and Haladir had gone Naruto dropped his henge and shifting back into his apparent nineteen year old usual self . His hair style resembled that of The Fourth Hokage and his bloody red slitted eyes seemed alluring on his handsome face .

Naruto gave a sigh boy acting like a thirteen year old loud mouth had been so lame .

Naruto looked at his subordinate Haladir who looked to be deep in thought .Seeing Haladir's face Naruto could not help but remember how he had met him.

It was almost twenty years ago when Haladir had lost his eyesight . The Haradrim are a warrior people so when he lost his eyesight to an unlucky sword swing they deemed Haladir to be unfit for battle and hence they had cast him out . Haladir had not known how long he had wandered in the wastelands surrounding the Harad . He did not know where he had wandered and how far . He just knew that close to death from thirst and starvation he had collapsed . His heart had stopped beating for an instant but his will to survive had forced his heart to restart . But coming back from his near death state he had acquired a powerful super hearing . Everything around him was broken down into a cluster of sounds . He had decided to call his ability 'The Eye of the Heart' . His eye was like the combination of a Byakugan and Sharingan . Like the Byakugan he could 'see' all around him for quite a long distance . Like the Sharingan he could predict the moves of an opponent from their heart beat and the contraction and relaxation of their muscles .

When Haradir had recovered from his thirst and starvation he had decided to travel the world . He had 'seen' how similar the people of each species were . He had found out how the greed of a few was causing so much pain and suffering to the common individuals .He had longed to find a way to end this unnecessary bloodshed once and for all . This is when he had met Naruto in a small inn situated in a village to the west of Rivendell . Naruto had convinced Haldir to join him in his quest for world conquest saying that that was the only way lasting peace would be achieved.

Naruto truly was fortunate to having acquired Haladir as a subordinate . Who would have thought that in a place where no one could produce any chakra naturally he would find a person who could match and even surpass two of the most powerful doujutsu ever .

Naruto to raise the strength of his subordinate to a desired level had gifted him his greatest triumph in the sealing arts . Naruto had applied the 'Pathways of Life' seal on Haladir . This seal creates artificial chakra paths and tenketsu points in the body of the person who got the seal applied on him. What the seal does is that it converts ambient energy in the surrounding environment into chakra which is then stored into a seal located on the navel to contain this chakra. If the storage seal reaches maximum capacity then the 'Pathway' seal becomes dormant . If the person wishes to use chakra then chakra is pumped out of the storage seal and into the artificial chakra paths .

There were many limitations to this seal .Like one could not increase chakra capacity and the recharge of stored chakra took a long time far longer than it took any average ninja to recover the same amount of chakra lost .

Naruto had given a containment seal to Haladir which allowed him to store the amount of chakra an average S ranked ninja contained .

Variations of the 'Pathway of Life' seal were given to the other five members of Akatsuki . Naruto gave them seals which converts ambient energy in the surroundings into elemental chakra rather than pure unpolarised chakra . Kisane got the earth elemental seal . Thrain got the fire elemental seal . Tragon got the lightning elemental seal . While Thranuil got the wind elemental seal . And lastly Styrra got the water elemental seal. These five were also given smaller containment seals which allowed them to store the amounts of chakra a low level S ranked ninja contained .

Naruto had trained Haladir for a decade in the use of chakra but he had imposed many restrictions . Naruto had never taught any genjutsu or sealing arts. He also had never taught the basic three jutsus or its derivatives . He had taught many ninjutsu but he never taught them any theory about how these techniques are actually formed . ( If anyone can guess why I'll give him a cookie)

Call him paranoid but he never completely trusted his subordinates . If they ever betrayed him Naruto wanted them weak enough so that he could kill them without any possibility of a complication arising in the process .

What Haladir had learned from Naruto he in turn taught his subordinates .

Seeing that Haladir was still deep in thought Naruto asked "What is bothering you my friend."

"For our plans to come into fruition so many deaths will occur , Master . I can't help but feel pained because of the misery we will cause." said Haladir in a monotone .

Naruto sighed honestly why did such a gifted and extra ordinary warrior have such a soft heart .

Trying to harden Haladir's resolve Naruto spoke in a harsh tone "Close your heart to pity my friend . When starting a war it is not right that matters but victory. What matters is that our cause is righteous . We must make these sacrifices to ensure that the future will be brighter . For the greater good we must do what we must ."

After getting a hesitant nod from his strongest subordinate Naruto strode out of the room before slowly shutting the room leaving Haladir to his thoughts.

(Location: Lorien Forests)

Lady Galadriel the Queen of the Lorien forest was breathtakingly beautiful even by elf standards . Right now a frown was marring her beautiful face as she stared into the Mirror of Galadriel . In her daily glances into the mirror she was seeing the same vision with a disturbing frequency about how the shadow of one figure grew and consumed the entire middle earth . Earlier this vision occurred once a year but for the last few weeks it had started appearing almost every other day. What frustrated Galadriel was that no visible feature of this person was revealed by the mirror no matter how much she willed it to. In all the visions the figure had been covered in darkness . As she looked at the now familiar vision of this figures shadow consuming Middle Earth something different happened . The figures eyes opened and stared right back into Galadriel's eyes . The bloody red slitted eyes full of hunger stared into her eyes . Galadriel felt fear starting to rise up her chest and with all her strength she pulled back from the Mirror . Her breathing was hard and fast . She did not know how but she knew that that person was dangerous extremely dangerous .

AN: Well I will stop here for now . For those of you who have not guessed this is how the Lord of the Rings world would have been like if the power of the three elven rings had not waned after the destruction of the One Ring .

Also another thing I would like to make clear is that Naruto will take a hundred years to absorb one tail of Kyuubi's chakra . So there is absolutely no question of him having the same amount as Kyuubi at this point .

And finally please review guys .


End file.
